Naturalist
by TATE Forever101
Summary: Bella and Emmett are keeping a secret from the rest of the Cullens. How will the Cullens react when they find out what it is? What does Alice have to do with it? Rated M for talk of rape and violence. Canon couples. Takes place after Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, go to sleep." Edward said to me, exasperated.

"I am too keyed up to sleep." I said. I didn't want to mention what would actually happen when I fell asleep. And no, it was not nightmares.

He started humming my lullaby. Suddenly, he broke off, puzzled. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What is it Alice." he asked. Using my super hearing he didn't know about I listened to hear what Alice said.

"_The Volturi are coming to kill us."_ Alice said.

"What?" he gasped. "When?"

"_Ten minutes. You have to come back here." _she told him.

"No, I can't." he said. "It is too dangerous to leave Bella here by herself."

"_She will be fine. I have seen it. Don't worry so much." _Alice snapped.

"Fine." He snapped.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, watching his face. I hated acting like this.

"Just a problem at home. I will be back soon. I have to go to my house. Will you be okay here?" he asked.

"Of course I will be." I said.

He left and ran to his house. I waited a few minutes before following. I ran after him, faster than a human could go, even faster than vampires.

The rest of the Cullens were waiting for him with grim expressions on their faces. Rosalie glared at him.

"Why are they coming for us, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Probably because Bella is still human." He replied holding her in his arms tightly.

"They are here." Alice said, right before they started walking out.

Everyone was there, even the wives, I noticed, surprised. They all put their hoods back at the same time.

"Well, Carlisle. How have you been?" Aro asked.

"Quite well, Aro. What brings you here?" Carlisle replied politely.

"We just came to see if little Bella was still human." Aro said pleasantly, "Though, I notice that she is. We warned that we don't give second chances."

Edward growled furiously.

"And neither do we." I stepped forward, my eyes flashing. I pulled out a knife from my jacket. "I don't understand why you bothered to come here, Aro. Haven't we shamed you enough already. We warned you." I said.

"Even you can't beat us by yourself." Aro said, with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, but she has us." One of my brothers said walking to stand next to me. Jordan. I gave him a smile.

"You underestimate her. I bet she could." Jordan's twin, Jackson, said.

I rolled my eyes. "Regardless. Do you have a death wish, Aro? Caius? Jane? Alec? Demitri? Do you want to die? Or are you just to cocky to realize that we already have you beat?"

I asked them. I named a few that I knew loved this life and would not give it up for anything. I specifically didn't mention Marcus because I knew he would love to die. Ever since he lost his mate. I felt for him. I really did.

"Bella." Edward hissed. "What are you doing here? Come back here. You don't piss off the Volturi." He said.

I knew he was worried and I was touched. But he didn't need to be. I had pissed them off more times in my eighteen years than I could count.

"Oh, we are way passed pissed." Caius muttered.

"Are we fighting or are you going to leave peacefully?" I asked, my voice hard.

"We will leave." Aro said.

"But Aro," Felix complained.

"Now." Aro commanded and he led the guard and all the rest away.

"Damn. I wanted to teach them a lesson, too." Jordan complained. "Show them who is boss." He glared at me. "Why did you let them go?" He asked.

"Do you really think right now is the best time to go to war with vampires?" I demanded.

"War?" Carlisle asked. "Bella, what I going on?" He asked.

I looked at them, sadly. "I cant explain. I am absolutely forbidden until the time is right." I said.

"You never listened before." Jackson muttered.

"There was never a stake before." I growled back.

"When is the right time?" Edward asked. I knew he was hurt. I looked at him. I opened my mouth to answer, when I my messager went off.

My messager was a device that showed me my schedule for the day in my world, it would get internet, it told me where every vampire, werewolf and shape shifter were and it acted as a cell phone. With texting.

You can bring the Cullens. 

It was a message from my dad. "Apparently, now."

Do not tell them. They can not know right now. You will show them, then explain. 

This was actually the most my dad had said to me in quite a while. We hated each other. More or less.

"Well, scratch that. I can show you. I don't really like that idea much. But you have a choice. Do you want to come to my world. I am warning you now that it isn't exactly the safest place for you, but I have the power to keep you safe. I would do anything to keep you safe." I said.

"Let's go." Emmett said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"But you said it wasn't safe." Jasper said.

I shook my head. "It isn't. I wont lie to you. But I can only show you until I am given permission to tell you. Carlisle, do you have any idea what is going on?" I asked. I knew Emmett did, he was from my world before he was turned. So was Alice, though she doesn't remember.

Carlisle was thoughtful. He was trying to remember, I know Aro warned him about us. Finally, he understood it. "Naturalist. That's it." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Correct." Jordan said. He was the more outgoing of the twins and Jackson didn't trust vampires as much as Jordan and I did.

"But what is a Naturalist?" Edward asked. He pulled me into his chest, holding me tight. I opened my mouth automatically to answer, but Jackson threw his hand over my mouth. "Bella." He snapped.

"Oops." I said. "Thanks."

"Why did you stop her?" Esme asked. "She was going to answer a question. And I don't believe we met you." That is Esme, always the kind, caring one.

"I am Jackson. That is Jordan. It would have been too dangerous for her to answer the question. It would have resulted in-" it was my turn to cut him off.

"Sorry, Bells." He said.

"It's okay." I said.

"So, are you coming or not?" I asked.

"I guess we can go." Carlisle said.

"You understand the risk, correct?" I asked.

"I know it is dangerous. What is the risk?" Carlisle asked.

I gulped. "Naturalists were born to kill shape shifters… werewolves… and vampires." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"_Naturalists are supposed to kill us_?" I asked, surprised. I couldn't see Bella killing us.

"Yes," Jordan replied. He had a disgusted look on his face and so did Bella and Jackson.

"Then why haven't you killed us yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Please," Jackson said. "We hate killing vampires. Actually, we hate killing, _period_."

"Then why do you?" Carlisle asked. "Why do you kill? If you don't want to, then don't. Us vampires don't."

Bella smiled. "It isn't as easy for us to get out of, Carlisle." She chuckled darkly. "If we don't follow the instructions, it means death, more or less."

"So," I said, trying to change the topic. "Do we get to go to your world now?"

She smiled. "If you are ready."

"I want to go," Emmett piped up.

"We will see you later, Bells," one of the boys said.

"Got it, Jordan. I will be back for the meeting."

Jordan nodded and disappeared with Jackson.

"Where did they go?" Carlisle asked.

"Terra Sacra. Sacred Land," Bella replied. "Come on, we must get to Seattle. That is the closest portal there, but it closes soon." She said.

"How soon?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes soon," she replied.

"Let's run," I said, and moved to help Bella on my back.

She shook her head once. She put her knife back in her jacket. I needed to ask her about the knife. It wasn't like it could hurt vampires. Then she grinned evilly at me and took off running, yelling, "Catch me if you can!" over her shoulder.

God, she was fast. Faster than my family and I. She was miles ahead of us. She finally stopped when we got to Seattle and turned around. The rest of my family stared at her in shock.

She smirked. "I am one of the fastest in our world."

She pulled something out of her pocket. "Here." She handed us each a leather bracelet. "These will give you extra protection. Don't take them off, no matter what the circumstance." She said than glanced at Alice. "I know that they don't match your outfit Alice. Trust me, though. You need to wear it."

We each put one on. Then, Bella walked up to a bar and we followed her inside. "Jonathon," She said, nodding to the man serving drinks.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed. "Go right through. But, wait. Who do we have here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at us.

"These are the Cullens." Bella said, glaring at the man. "Let us by."

"Of course, ma'am." he said, and we passed him.

There was a hole in the wall. She led us through it and we were suddenly in a room with red carpet and chandeliers everywhere. There was a couch in the room and a television that was off.

"Come on," Bella said, leading us out of the room.

"Bella!" a boy called, running up to us from behind. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I tried to, but I couldn't read his mind. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't read Jordan or Jackson's mind either. I wondered why.

Bella froze and looked at the boy nervously.

"Hello, George." She nodded at him. "I am sorry, but we are in a hurry."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Bella froze. Her hand traveled to her watch and then to my hand. She was squeezing it for dear life. And if I were human, it would have broken a couple of fingers.

Jasper's thoughts registered then. _God, she is absolutely terrified!_

He started sending her calming and encouraging waves.

"Leave, George," Bella said, a determined tone in her voice.

"No."

Bella was shaking now, and looked like she was about to collapse.

"Edward," she said, turning to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hold me tight, please. No matter what, don't let go."

"Okay," I said, confused.

"No matter what I say, don't let me go," she warned.

"Okay," I repeated.

_"Promise me."_

"I promise, Bella," I said, putting my arms around her waist.

"Leave," she said, now addressing George.

"I don't think so."

All of a sudden, Bella was struggling against me, trying to get away. She started yelling at me. I was about to let her go when Alice's thoughts registered.

_You promised her. Listen, don't let her go._

I nodded once and held her tight, but she was strong. Jasper was sending her calming waves still, but they weren't having much effect. Just then, Jackson and Jordan, looking terrifying, came walking down the hall.

"George," they bellowed in chorus.

George turned around, startled. Bella immediately went limp in my arms. She was gasping for air.

"She has asked you and told you a hundred times to leave her alone." Jordan said, his voice hard. "Why can't you just listen? She doesn't want you. So leave her be." He pushed George against the wall.

"Okay, okay. I will leave." George ran out of the room, terrified.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jackson asked.

Bella opened her eyes. "Just dandy," she muttered.

"You have to go. The meeting starts in five," Jordan warned her.

She glanced at my family and I. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to them," Jackson promised.

"Okay," she said.

She turned to me. "Thank you for not letting me go," she whispered before kissing me.

Then she closed her eyes and I couldn't smell her anymore.

"Thank you, Jasper. You don't know how much that helped me," she said, giving him a quick hug. Then she turned and ran off the meeting that Jordan had talked about.

"Who was that?" Emmett demanded as soon as Bella was out of sight.

"That is George. His dad is on the council, something Bella will explain to you tomorrow. We hate him,"

Jordan said. "I second her thanks. If you had let her go…" he trailed off.

"And you gave her the encouragement that she needed," Jackson said, turning to Jasper. "You might not have thought that it was working, but it was. More than you know."

I was confused. How did he know that?

"I can read minds, mind reader." Jackson said, grinning.

I gaped at him. "I can't read your mind." I said, voicing my earlier observation.

"Bella will explain all that later. It is not something we are allowed to tell you," Jordan said.

"Come on. We are supposed to lead you to her part of the house. She will be out of the meeting shortly," Jackson said.

He led us to a hallway. There was a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. We sat in the living room.

An hour later, Bella came in, yawning. "Hey. We have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning. Be prepared," She said. "I will get up early to get you ready. But now, I need to go to sleep." Jackson and Jordan got up to leave and my family glanced up and nodded at her to show they understood.

I glanced at the clock. It was 3:23 AM. "Bella, you should have been in bed a while ago!" I exclaimed.

She smiled. "I actually only need about three hours of sleep, so I will be able to get up. Truthfully, I don't know what the meeting tomorrow is for. But it is at nine in the morning." She looked at me. "You want to come into my bedroom?" she asked.

I got up and followed her. "Human moment…umm, well, I guess it is Naturalist moment now," she said and went into the bathroom. She came back out in purple pajamas.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked.

I knew what she was asking about. She was asking if I was mad that she kept the entire naturalist thing a secret for so long. I had told her that I was a vampire, but she hadn't been modest and told me that she was a naturalist. She let me believe that she was just a normal human. I could have been made-I _should _have been mad-but I wasn't. I knew that Bella had kept her Naturalist status a secret for a reason.

"Or course not!" I exclaimed. "I don't understand what this whole Naturalist thing is about, but I know you must have had a good reason for keeping it a secret."

She sighed in relief. "I do. I do believe death threats are a good enough reason," she said and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to my Beta Twilight Luver 722 for helping me get this chapter up! **


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms. I glanced at the clock. It was exactly six AM.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Edward when he noticed my eyes had opened.

"Good morning," I replied as I got up. I walked out into the living room where the rest of the Cullens still were. "Come on, I have to get you ready."

They got up and I gave them some nice clothes to change into. Jordan came by when they were finished.

"I will make sure they get there. You must go now, though, Bella," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

I kissed Edward.

"After the meeting, there is dancing," I told the Cullens. "See you then."

I turned and ran out of the room.

I went to put on my purple robe with silver lining. I was the princess, the heiress for the Naturalist world. My father was the King, the one of the royal blood, and my mother was the Queen. My parents robes were identical to mine with gold lining. My siblings-I had ten of them, including Jordan and Jackson-had plain purple robes. They always started off meetings with introductions. They started with all the council members then moved to me, and then my parents.

It was now my turn to walk into the meeting. I put my tiara on my head. "Heiress Isabella Marie," came the voice of the announcer. I hated being introduced, but I put on a fake smile and walked out.

I focused on Edward, who was looking towards me like every other person in the room. His face was shocked, but not mad. For that I was grateful. I glanced at Emmett. He winked at me.

"So, Isabella, do you know why you are here?" Arthur, one of the people who cleaned and set up the rooms for meetings asked.

"No, because only you and the council besides me know," I snapped. I played the role of the snippy and tough princess. I had a lot of fans from the citizens of Terra Sacra.

"Today is the meeting where everyone can see the Protected Ones and how they got there." Arthur smiled.

I turned and glared at my father, King Charles. No, he is not Charlie. Charlie is one of our warriors, and when I decided I wanted to live in the mortal world, he came with me to keep an eye on me. It was just a coincidence that they had the same name.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"Your brothers video taped all the…debates and picked out the best things. They are kind of like movie trailers, flashes of different meetings. Though some have entire meetings, few do.

"Really?" I asked. "Great." I faked my enthusiasm perfectly.

"Roll film," Arthur said. Up on the screen, the words **"**_**Jasper Whitlock" **_flashed across the screen. Jasper looked confused. It went into different flashes of our meetings, which normally turned into fights.

~First clip:_**"Jasper is the best older, non-biological brother I could ask for," I was saying, angrily.**_

"_**Isabella, he is your **_**only**_** non-biological brother," my father said, rolling his eyes.**_

The Cullens looked confused at that.

~Second:_**"He couldn't help it! Vampires aren't **_**supposed**_** to resist blood!" I exclaimed, focusing on my father.**_

Third: _**"He is an empath. You know how hard that is?"**_

"What does she mean by that?" Jasper whispered to Alice. Alice just shrugged.

Fourth: _**He is Mary's mate. If you kill him, it hurts her," I said.**_

"Mary?" Alice asked confused. I would have to explain to her later that I was talking about her.

Fifth: _**"He fought in the vampire wars in the South," my father pointed out.**_

"_**Yes, and he left when he realized it was wrong," I replied, just as coolly.**_

That was the day my father voted yes, Jasper could be protected.

I knew that after all of those debates, ten people had given in. There were twelve people on the council: My father, the king, my mother, the queen, and I, the heiress. And then there were the other nine other members. George's father, Claudias, was the only one who hadn't said yes at that point. It then showed the last scene. It had taken place last night.

_**I walked into the conference room with a bottle of wine in my hands. Wine was our main food source, like blood was for vampires. Well, it was more the alcohol. It had a stronger effect than food. Wine was the preference, and even more preferred was wine from the human world. The wine here was not as good.**_

"_**Okay, Claudias. Let's get this over with," I snapped at him.**_

_**He raised an eyebrow. "I am not giving in," he stated firmly.**_

"_**How about you decide once I show you the effort it took Mr. Whitlock not to suck my blood," I said, glaring at him.**_

_**He raised his eyebrows and motioned for me to continue.**_

_**I held up the wine. "You can smell this. You can resist it. It is hard, but you can manage, correct?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes. Where are you heading with this?" he asked warily.**_

_**I pulled the cork out of the wine. Immediately, Claudias was out of his seat and after me, faster than a vampire. I had **_

_**reflexes just as fast and threw the wine in the air with wind and held it there. He couldn't get it.**_

_**I clapped my hands. "There is my example," I said simply. **_

_**"That is totally different than what the leech did to you."**_

"_**No, it isn't. Blood is the only thing they can live on, we can live on plenty of other things," I disagreed. "Their sense of smell is almost as great as ours. Yes, Jasper attacked me. Yes, I got hurt. But I knew the danger of hanging out with vampires. And I took it. Jasper didn't get to me. Emmett and Rose stopped him. But I know, with the military expertise Jasper has, if he really wanted to get to me, he could have. But he didn't." **_

_**Claudias was glaring at me. "Now that your little speech is done, can I have that wine?" he demanded.**_

"_**What is your vote?" I demanded.**_

"_**Are you blackmailing me?" he asked.**_

"_**Depends on how you look at it." I said and brought the wine closer to him.**_

"_**Fine. Yes, let him be protected," he snapped.**_

_**I jumped up in happiness. "Yes!" I said and ran out of the room, tossing the wine behind me into the waiting arms of Claudias. Just before the camera turned off, you could hear my brothers cracking up, in the conference room.**_

They were cracking up now as well.

Claudias looked extremely embarrassed.

"Yes, yes, the brat convinced me," he said, waving it off.

Everyone laughed.

_**Edward Anthony Masen **_flashed across the screen. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

First: "_**I love him! You can't just leave him unprotected," I was growling at Claudias.**_

"_**Watch me," he said.**_

Second: _**"I refuse to bring him here until he is protected, which would mean I wouldn't be bringing Emmett," I growled at my dad.**_

That was when he voted yes.

Third: "_**You can't just let my mate go unprotected. It would kill me if something happened to him and you know it," I snapped, glaring at the council**_

Fourth: "_**How about I put it so that you idiots can understand," I said, glaring at them. I could hear one of my brothers, whoever was holding the camera, trying not to laugh. "If Edward does not get protection, I will never be your Queen."**_

_**There were shocked looks on the faces of the council members. All of them wanted me as Queen… well, all but Claudias. **_

_**But he knew when he had lost.**_

"_**Protected," my father said, waving his hand as I grinned triumphantly.**_

I was grinning in real life too. That had been a big day for me.

_**Esme Anne Platt Evenson**_ flashed across the screen. I glanced at her. She smiled at me.

First: _**"She is like a second mother. I talk to her about anything. She is there for me when my own mother is too busy."**_

My mom had voted yes that day. I knew she would, she always felt bad that she couldn't be there for me. A couple council members who had lost their moms voted yes too. Three down, eight more to go at that point.

Second: _**"She hunts animal blood and has killed very few people. She tries her absolute best!" I yelled at Claudias.**_

"_**She has still killed people," he said.**_

"_**So have you." I said, glaring.**_

He voted yes too. After that, everyone voted yes. Esme was one of the easiest to get protected.

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale **_showed next.

First:_** "She is a vampire," my father said.**_

"_**That has never had human blood," I snapped. "Imaging how hard it would be for you to live without ever having wine. **_

_**That is how hard it was for her."**_

A lot of people voted yes that day, including Claudias. My dad was the only one not convinced.

Second: _**"Think about it this way, Father." I sneered. "If Rosalie is killed, Emmett would never forgive you, nor would he ever come and visit."**_

_**His eyes widened as he realized what I was saying was true and he declared, "Rosalie Hale, protected." **_

I glanced at the Cullens, who were looking at Emmett and me curiously.

Emmett shook his head, in a way that I figured meant that he would explain later. The next slide was being shown.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

First: _**He has never had human blood. Not once. And he is over four hundred years old. Not only that he is a doctor and like a father to me. If that doesn't deserve protection, what does?" I demanded.**_

That one had been easy, but the next two were easiest by far.

_**Mary Alice Brandon**_

First: _**"Naturalist Warrior," I stated, looking my father and every other council member in the eye.**_

It was as simple as that to get her protected. The next was just as simple. Emmett shot me a panicked look. I smiled at him reassuringly.

_**Emmett McCarty**_

First: _**I walked into the room. "I don't think I need an argument for this one. Just look at his name," I said. Then I walked back out of the room.**_

_**My father looked at the name on his clipboard and his eyes widened.**_

"_**She's right. Protected," he said.**_

"That's it," Arthur said. "It is time for the dance."

"Isabella," my father said, offering me his hand. I took it and stood up.

"All who would like to dance with Isabella, please rise," My father said. I glanced at Edward and nodded once to him. He stood up.

"Who do you choose, daughter?" my father asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said, my voice clear.

**AN: So…. What do you think? I might not update for a while because I have a ton of school work on a daily basis, and I am apologizing in advance. I will update when I get the chance. Please review!**

**Thanks goes to my beta for helping me make sure thing for clear! Thank you Twilight Luver722**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Everyone was surprised that I chose to actually dance for once. I always ended up yelling and stomping out of the room when they would ask who I wanted to dance with.

I was in Edward's arms and we were dancing around gracefully to one of the Naturalist songs.

"I didn't know you could dance." Edward said, smirking at me.

"Of course I can. All royals have to be able to dance."

"Yeah…royals. How come we didn't know about this?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Because my father said I can show you but cannot tell you. That was showing you." I explained.

He nodded, processing the information as the song ended.

The next song was more of an upbeat song. I stopped dancing as others did and dragged Edward over to Alice, who had started to clutch her head.

Jasper was next to her, trying to send her calming waves but it wasn't working. The rest of the family had made their way over as well.

"Jasper." I said and he looked up at me, a pained look on his face.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and knelt down next to her. "Hey, Alice. What are you seeing?"

She groaned. "I see a knife… a boy that looks a lot like me…" I cringed, but she kept going, "something that looks like a colorful tornado…" she groaned again. "I can't make out anything else Bella. Make it go away." She said.

"Sorry Ali. I can't do that. Give it a minute, I know it will go away." Jasper looked at me with a pained look.

"Do you know what is going on with her? Is she okay?" he was frantic.

"Yes, I do know, and no, I will not tell you. Yes, she is okay. " the music came to an end and Alice opened her eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked me, upset.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Jasper said.

My father came over then. "Isabella." He said.

I averted my eyes and bowed my head slightly. "Father." I stated.

He was silent for a moment. "I trust them. Give them a tour." He said.

Despite the rules of our kind, my head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Does that mean I can tell them?" I asked, holding my breath.

"On one condition." He said. I averted my eyes again and nodded. "You tell them about George."

My head shot up again. I didn't know he knew about that. "What?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I know about that. Trust me, he will not be taking his father's place, though I cannot banish him." He smiled sadly.

"When it gets to the hard part of the tour, your brothers can take over." He said.

"I can do it, though I will have Jackson and Jordan with me." I said.

"Good." He said. He looked up and locked eyes with Emmett.

"Em." He said simply.

"Charlie." Emmett said. I knew the greeting well. First name greetings were signs of respect.

"When your brothers take over, you can bring Emmett to talk to me." My father said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good." He said and walked away. As soon as he was gone, I started jumping up and down.

"Woah, Bells." Emmett said, "Calm down."

I turned to him. "Please, Emmett. Do not call me Bells."

His eyes widened. "Oops sorry."

I nodded. "It is fine."

"How do you know the king, Emmett?" Rose asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah, Uncle Emmett. How do you know the king?" I teased.

"Uncle?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Charlie was my younger brother… one of them. I was the oldest." He said.

"So that is what your father meant when he said that I was your 'only older biological brother." Jasper said.

I nodded. And Alice? Mary is your first name."

"Oh." She said, now understanding. "But you had next to no fight for me." She said.

"Alice, you were originally from our world. You were one of the first female Naturalist warriors. When you were changed, your memory was erased." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "And you were a really good musician for us. You are one of the most famous people in our history. That song that just played before? You wrote it."

"Cool." She said and grinned.

"Now, would you guys like a tour?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied.

Jordan and Jackson came up then. "Did you know that he knew?" I asked them.

They knew exactly what I was talking about. "Yeah Bella. We told him." Jordan said finally.

"Why?" I demanded.

"To keep you safe." Jackson said.

I sighed. "Come on, I am not telling you in here." I said. There were too many festivities around and I knew that I would end up crying. Having all of Terra Sacra see that was not on my to-do list.

"Okay, so what do you have to tell us?" Esme asked when we got to one of the rooms in my part of the house.

"You guys remember George from last night?" I asked, figuring that was a good thing to start with.

Every single boy in the room growled. I rolled my eyes. "I take that as a yes." I muttered. "He is kind of obsessed with me."

"Kind of?" Jackson muttered.

"Okay, well he is really obsessed with me. He has the power to take away anyone else's shield, which all of us are born with. That is what makes him dangerous."

I took a deep breath. "He became obsessed when I was 10. He was twelve."

"You do not have to go on, Bella." Jordan said.

"Yes I do. That is the stipulation for telling the Cullens." I said.

"What happened, love?" Edward asked.

I didn't look at him. "His obsession got worse. By the time I was 15 and he was 17 he was unstoppable. He had his power under control and I had just started to learn how to fight and I was pretty horrible at it. He took advantage of that." I had tears streaming down my face by then.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, murder in his voice.

"He… He got me alone… and he took away my physical shield… and he… he.." I couldn't get it out. I had never actually said it before and to do it would be horrible.

They waited patiently for me. The tears were flowing fast now, and I finally got it out. "He raped me."


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Every single person in the room growled. Bella still had tears streaming down her face and Edward, despite his anger at George, went and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." He soothed. She buried her face into his chest as she tried to get herself under control.

After an eternity, she looked up, face red. She took a couple deep breaths before saying, "It was a while ago. It isn't a big deal."

Emmett looked at her shocked. "And he was never punished?"

Jordan and Jackson looked at each other. Bella shook her head. "If he was punished, Terra Sacre would want to know why. And if they knew, it would make me look weak and they would not want me as their queen.

I was shocked. Going through that would make her stronger, not weak.

Rosalie shook his head. "No. They would think you stronger than they already do. Not weaker.

Emmett looked sad. "Bella is right. Most people here would not be able to follow her if they knew this. They would see her differently. Is being queen that important to you though?"

Bella looked thoughtful. "Yes, but I do not want the power that comes with it."

"Then what?" I asked.

Jordan jumped in. "Bella is 18. Jackson and I are 19."

Emmett looked confused. "Then one of you should be heir to the throne."

Jackson nodded. "You are right. One of us should be heir and the other should be dead. And we would be if Bella hadn't been here."

Emmett was still confused. "But the oldest has to be heir. It is the way it works."

Jackson nodded. "Unless another member of the royal family steps up and the heir or heirs are willing to step down."

"And Bella volunteered." Jasper asked, looking at Bella curiously.

"Yes." Jackson and Jordan said together.

"That is why we took it upon ourselves to be Bella's personal guards from then on." Jordan added. "She saved both of us, so we will protect her. The prince/ princess is always the most targeted by the vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. We also protect her from George when here at the castle."

Bella stood up all of a sudden. "Come on, let's go on the tour and then I can tell you everything else you need to know."

I glanced at Jasper curiously. Quietly and quickly, he whispered to me, "She is covering up her fears and depression in order to appear strong. It isn't healthy."

I nodded as we followed Bella down a long hallway. She kept pointing out pictures of different people as we walked, like their founder and different people in their history that got them to where they are today.

"This," Bella said, "Is our last stop." We were in front of a big, wooden, old fashioned door. "It is our Hall of Fame."

"Wasn't everything you just showed us the Hall of Fame?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "Those people are in here, but this is a more detailed list. It also focuses more on the royal family."

We followed her into the stunning room. It was long, like a hallway, and it was beautiful. The walls were a soft golden color with a symbol etched into the bottom over and over again. There were chandeliers on the ceiling dimmed down to give a nice touch. She started from the end and stopped at the level before Emmett's generation.

"Alice, you were in this one." She said, pointing to the top.

"You are very famous in our world. You were a musician as we established earlier, as well as a brilliant fighter that inspired other women to learn how to fight. Coming in here has helped me through my struggles in my fighting because I realize that you had it harder than me in learning to fight.

"Is there a way I can get that memory back?" I asked.

"Now that you are here, most of it will probably come back pretty quickly."

"Okay, we are done now. There is no need to go any further."

"But I want to see the famous people from your father and Emmett's generation." Rose said.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know that that is a good idea."

"Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" Rose demanded, confused.

"Not you." Bella said and glanced at Emmett.

"Oh." Emmett said in understanding. "You can show them, and maybe I can go see Charles?"

"Jackson, take Uncle Em to find father while we finish up in here." Bella demanded.

Jackson and Emmett left and Bella led us down the hallway and stopped. Using her laser pointer, she pointed at a picture of a beautiful teenage girl with dark hair. Her name was Amy.

"This is what Emmett does not want and cannot mentally handle seeing." She said quietly.

"Why?" Rose asked, not out of jealousy like I would have suspected, but out of concern.

"That was his twin sister." Bella said quietly.

The Naturalists were quiet. I take it that twins were a special thing here, though I cannot see why.

"He never told me he had a twin." Rose said quietly.

"Twins here are different than they are in the real world." Bella said. "They are a part of each other. They can be each other, they do everything together, and they balance each other. Your twin is more important to you than your mate, which is saying something. If your twin dies, you can become so depressed you kill yourself." Bella was quiet. "If you have a twin that dies, you can never look at their picture. You would have a break down. That is why I stood up for Jackson and Jordan and took the throne."

Bella and Jordan glanced at each other. "When twins come up in the line of the royals, they have to battle it to the death. It is worse to kill your sibling.

"What happened to Amy?" Esme asked sadly.

Bella smiled sadly. "Emmett is older than my father and it was at the time it was his and Amy's turn to be the heir. They had to fight. Emmett was just going to let her kill him but she would not have that." She took a deep breath. "She killed herself, leaving Emmett to be the heir."

"And Emmett has blamed himself ever since." Jordan said quietly.

"You are lucky if you do not have a twin. It is rare in our world though. Almost everyone has a twin because it is dominant."

"What about your generation?" Edward asked. "Are there any people there yet?"

Bella nodded. "One."

"Can we see?" Carlisle asked.

"Jordan, will you take them?" Bella asked. "I will wait here."

"Of course." He said. Bella sat down and put her iPod in, listening to it.

Jordan led us down the hallway. "Bella does not want to hear this conversation, so let's keep this short and quiet, okay?"

We nodded and got to the single picture on the wall. It was a guy and his name was Luke.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Bella's twin." He said.

"Is he dead?" Rose asked.

Jordan nodded. "That is the way you get in here. Your picture would not be in here unless you are dead."

"What did he do?" Jazz asked.

"How did he die?" Carlisle asked.

"He saved mine, Jackson's, and Bella's life after we snuck out to go hunting. We were attacked by a pack of werewolves and we got away at the cost of his life."

"So that is why she stepped up for you guys." I mused quietly.

"Yes. She knew what we would have gone through had we had to fight. She knew she would probably get to the throne eventually so she just stepped up, saving two lives in the process.

"Sounds like her." Edward said.

Jordan nodded. "Don't hurt her again, okay? If you do I might just have to kill you. She has gone through too much.

Edward nodded. We followed him back to Emmett's generation and Bella wasn't there.

Jordan reached up and tapped on something in his ear. "Keep going." He said urgently.

We found Bella and Jackson both talking into phones at a speed none of us understood.

"Let's go." Bella said. "We have to get you to the safe house."

"Why?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"The castle is under attack." She said gravely as the ceiling in front of us collapsed.

**AN: I finally updated! I am so sorry it took so long, but I am finally out of school. I have a schedule that I am going to ATTEMPT to stick to this summer. This is it:  
>Tuesdays: Naturalist<br>Thursdays: Diana's Struggle  
>Saturday: Reading the Twilight Saga.<br>I am updating all today and will try to start this schedule next week. It is not solid that I will update for sure on these days, but I should update each once a week. Let me know what you think! Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The ceiling never hit the floor. Bella had her hand held up in a defensive manner and the ceiling stayed up. "Thank God." She muttered. "Go." She said her voice strained.

We all ran through, Bella keeping her hand up behind us. The ceiling was cracking everywhere, but it wasn't falling down on us.

We reached a dark wooden door after multiple turns and Bella chanted something in another language and the door swung in. As soon as we were in, the door slammed shut. She was talking to Jackson and Jordan, but slower so we were all able to hear what she was talking about.

"Jordan, I want you with me. Jackson, you are in charge of the Cullens. If anything happens to them I will have your ass and don't you forget it. The little ones should be in there too. We will be out with the warriors."

"Bells are you sure-"Jackson started, but Bella cut him off.

"Jackson. You know the necessity. Of course I am sure."

We were still running at a fast pace, but the ceiling was falling behind us.

"Damn it." Bella muttered. "I don't have enough energy."

Jordan held out a flask with a small amount of liquid in it that she chugged down while running. The collapsing of the ceiling continued to slow and then halted.

We got to a metal room and Bella glanced at Jordan and Jackson. "You can't open the door, can you?" she asked them. They both shook their heads.

Continuing to hold on arm up as she walked towards the door, she pressed her hand to the door. Her hand glowed red and the door swung open to reveal many children from Terra Sacra.

"Go." Bella said and started to turn away.

"Bella, wait." I called to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Edward, I need to go." She said, slightly panicked.

"I know. I love you." I said.

She smiled at me. "I love you too."

Then she was gone.

Esme turned to Jackson. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"The land is under attack. Normally, you need a portal to get through. But there are random times where the doors between the two worlds are open for anyone to get through. This is one time. And we have vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters knocking down our doors… literally."

"How was Bella holding up the ceiling?" Carlisle asked.

"There are people in our world that have… powers. Everyone has their shield and then they develop more. Bella developed power over all the elements. The ceiling is made of earth for the simple reason that earth users can keep it up. The door has to be opened by an elemental user, preferably fire. She was planning on explaining more about the powers later."

"Where is Emmett?" Rose asked.

Jackson pressed the piece in his ear again. "In the royal safe room with our father. He could not be better protected."

"What makes the rooms safe rooms?" I asked.

"They are made by elemental users. Fire, earth, wind, and water all go into it." Alice said, her eyes, widening as Jackson nodded. "I don't even know how I knew that!"

"Your memory is coming back to you." Jackson said.

"What do we do now? Will Bella be okay?" I asked.

"All we can do now is wait… and worry." He said with a sigh.

BPOV

I ran with Jordan through the hall. The ceiling had caved in so we were running on top of it. I had my knife, a gift from Lu- my brother, in my hand, ready. The weapon was made from a metal only found in Terra Sacra. It was the only thing that could hurt all of our enemies. It caught me by total surprise when the lion jumped out at me, nearly taking my head off. My reflexes were good though and I managed to dodge it while Jordan got it with his poisonous arrow. It fell, stunned, not dead and we ran on. We got 'outside' where we came to a ledge overlooking the field. Naturalists were falling left and right. We were outnumbered about 3 to 1.

"Shit." I muttered. "Lets go." We jumped down off the ledge and landed in the midst of fighting. I quickly got separated from Jordan as I continued to fight. Vampires were everywhere, unable to control their thirst when someone would become injured. Shields were hard to use in battles and many of our people did not have the energy to continue the fight.

At one point I met up with someone from the Volturi whose name I could not remember. They managed to scratch me down the left arm and if not for my speed I would have been a goner.

Fighters from both sides were falling left and right. The ones that belonged disappeared to wherever they had been assigned to be buried. The ones that did not belong turned to dust.

Towards the end, with many fighters from both sides dead, the vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters started a retreat.

I sighed in relief, letting my guard down. Before I knew it, something had a grip on me, pulling my arm behind my back at such a sharp angle that I heard the snap loud and clear. "Shit." I mumbled, fighting with all I had. An arm was wrapped around my neck, and I struggled to breath. But I was weak. I had been using my magic all day, draining my energy. The choke hold relaxed and I coughed, trying to breathe.

"Easy Bells." I heard behind me. Jordan. I turned, relaxing when I saw him. He was in much better shape than me now, though he looked like he was favoring his left leg. "Come on, let's find a healer."

I shook my head adamantly. "I don't need a healer. I will be fine, let the healers focus on the ones who need it. We can't afford to lose more Warriors. Not if we are on the brink of a war."

He looked at me warily. "Come on. My headset is broken. Let's get back to the safe house and let everyone out. The portal is closing.

I turned to see it. It was indeed closing at a slow pace. As we watched, it came to a halt.

"What the…" I trailed off as I led Jordan towards the portal. It had stopped. It was stuck where it was. "No…" I whispered, exchanging glances with him. We had both heard the story before and knew it well.

_Jackson, Jordan, Luke and I were all sitting in one of the many rooms of the royal castle in a semi circle around an old red chair. In the chair was our grandfather, our father's father. _

_He was telling us a story of the predicted peace that would come to our world. Maybe in a couple years, maybe in a couple centuries. _

"_The first signs will be the mystic portal. It will open one day and when it goes to close it will just stop, stuck in the middle of the lands." _

"_Will the monsters get in?" I asked, scared like any normal 4 year old would be. _

"_Yes." Grandfather said gravely. "A member of the royal family that will always be known as the Immortal Princess, even after she becomes queen, will lead the fight that leads to peace. She will be mated to a vampire." _

"_Why will there be a war?" Jordan asked. _

"_Because you cannot have peace without war, child. You cannot have peace without war." _

"Is this the start of the Dark Ages?" Jordan asked me.

My eyes were wide. "I think so. The signs are all here. The portal, the heir the fight…" I trailed off.

"Bella." Jordan said quietly. "I think you are the Immortal Princess."

"No!" I said. "I don't want that responsibility on my shoulders. I pray that you are wrong."

"I do too." He sighed. "Lets keep the story to ourselves for now. Do some research on it later and I will find out what I can."

I nodded. "Lets get to the safe house and let them out. We have a lot to talk about."

We carefully made our way back to the safe house. About 2/3s of the castle was still standing, including the living quarters. However, the hall of fame was gone. Good thing everything was backed up in multiple places including the human world.

I opened the door to some worried faces. "Bella!" the Cullens exclaimed.

"Love, your arm." Edward breathed.

I looked down. I had forgotten about my arm. It was twisted at a strange angle. Thinking about it caused it to start to hurt.

"Here." Carlisle said. "Let me look at it."

I stuck my arm out and he looked it over. "I am going to set it. It is going to hurt okay?"

I nodded and stood stoically as he set my arm. One of my sisters who was in the room came over. She was a healer. "Here, let me help." She said, reaching her arm out.

"Carolynn, you should go help others, not me." I said.

"I have been stocking up on energy for hours. I can help you and plenty of others." She said confidently.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes. She healed my arm, along with the scratch on my arm and the bruise around my neck.

"Be careful on your way to the infirmary and battle field." I warned her.

She rolled her eyes. "Bye Bells." And took off.

I saw my father and Emmett coming down the hall. I knelt down. "Father." Everyone else followed my lead.

"Rise, children. Bella, I need to talk to you, your brothers and the Cullens alone."

"Yes sir." I said quietly. I turned to the others in the safe house. "You are free to go about your business. Tread lightly. There may still be enemies trapping in our walls. Be careful." Then they left.

We went with my father to the room from my memories of my grandfather. I had not been in here since then.

Jordan and I explained all that we had discovered while fighting including the portal. We left out the story though, but I knew Jackson realized the meaning once it was mentioned.

My father shook his head. "I fear that there is more to this than meets the eye. This was a planned attack."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

He didn't say anything but I knew what he meant. "He means that we have a traitor in our midst."

**AN: So I finally updated… a couple weeks late, but better late than never right? Okay, so I know I am mean for yet another cliff hanger, but I love them and they help me start off writing for the next chapter. I got a lot of questions about why Alice's pov last chapter. The simple reason is that I don't just stick with Bella and Edwards because I don't think they are always the best perspective during the story. I will normally do Epov and Bpov, but I like to show different povs throughout the story. **

**On another note, I made a facebook page that you can add. My name on there is Tate Foreverff. There is not profile pic yet, but you should be able to find me. I will let you know about updates on their as well as posting pics. **


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

After my father warned us all to be on the lookout and to stay on our toes, he sent us on our business. I led the Cullens back to my part of the living chambers along with Jackson and Jordan.

I shrugged out of my ripped and bloodied robe and collapsed on the couch, kicking off my shoes. I put my head in my hands, trying to stop the pounding.

A couple minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jordan with my migraine pills and a glass of wine.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best brother ever?" I asked him, taking the items from his outstretched hand.

"Feeling the love Bella. Feeling the love." Jackson said from the other end of the room.

"You get me wine and then we will talk." I said, downing the pills and the wine quickly. My headache was already starting to fade. I blinked a couple times then looked up to see all of the Cullens looking at me with concern.

"I am fine, seriously." I said to them. Jordan raised an eyebrow at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "What questions do you have now?"

"A lot." Carlisle started, "But I think I speak for all of us when we say we want to know more about your powers."

"Okay." I said, thinking of where to start. "All of us are born with a mental and physical shield. That is why Edward cannot read our minds. Over the teenage years, we develop more powers. You can develop anywhere from 2 to 5 powers. Each one is important in our world."

"What are your powers?" Jasper asked, motioning to me and my brothers. Jackson started. "I can read minds, give second chances and control water. The mind reading is good for fighting, the second chances…" he trailed off and looked at me helplessly.

I rolled my eyes. "The woman here are not able to become pregnant, so when you want to have kids you have to talk to someone who can give you a second chance. You will then have 12 hours to have sex and if done during that time, you will become pregnant."

Jackson nodded and went on. "The water is good because it takes all elements to build safe places here."

Jordan spoke up next. "I have developed 3 powers but I feel like I will be getting another. I can teleport, I can control wind and I can feel emotions. I will eventually be able to make mind links."

I went next. "I can control all 4 elements, see the future, give second chances and I will have another power later on."

"Wicked." Emmett said, grinning. "What will your other power be?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That is not important right now. It should come in soon." I did not elaborate more. Just then a knock was at the door. Suddenly, I felt myself pulled into a vision.

_I was standing in a field, Jackson and Jordan around me, the Cullen men and Alice with them. Behind them were the Naturalist warriors… the ones that were left, anyway. The youngest there was probably about twelve, and it was not possible to tell the oldest. Facing us was the Volturi, shape shifters of all kinds and werewolves in human form, waiting for night to come so that they could change. _

"_We do not want a war." I said, stepping forward. "All I want is peace for all of us." _

_Aro laughed wickedly. "You have been threatening war for some time now, little princess. Now that it has come, you back down. You are a little coward." _

"_What you say has no effect on me." I said steadily. "Please allow us to live in peace. We can all get along together." _

"_Your kind hunt us." Caius said. "We will never live together peacefully." _

"_We only hunt when threatened." Jordan snapped. _

"_Not so." Aro said. "Many from all the species die with no warning or reasoning. So now it is our turn. And I think that I will start with Edward." _

"No!" I gasped, shaking out of my vision. "Edward." My vision was blurry from the vision, so I reached out my hand.

"I'm here, love." Edward said, kneeling down in front of me. I pulled him to me, trying to calm my erratic heart.

"What did you see, Bella?" Jackson asked. "The beginning of the fight. I pulled out… I couldn't stand to watch anymore." I looked down, but not before I saw Jordan and Jackson both exchange a look and glance at Edward.

"Tia came by while you were having your vision." I saw the slight hint of a blush on Jordan's cheeks when he said that. "She brought the stats from father."

"You need to ask that girl out before another claims her." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered and turned redder. I glanced at the sheet and paled.

"Have you looked at this yet?" I asked, breathless.

"No, why?" Jackson asked.

"Over 200 dead, more wounded." I said in a whisper.

"Oh God." Jordan gasped.

"What else?" Jackson asked. I shook my head and shoved the paper at him, not able to say it.

"No." Jackson said, backing up. "No, that isn't possible."

"I'm sorry Jackson."

"No!" he yelled and tore out of the room. Jordan looked at me. "Who?" he asked simply.

"Mother. Cameron… and Tammy." I said, tears in my eyes. Jordan looked at me, wide eyed. "Explain later. I am going after him." And he tore out of the room after Jackson.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

"The deaths… the personal ones. My Mother and baby brother were killed before they could get to the safe house. Jackson's mate was killed fighting." Tears streamed down my cheeks. Abruptly, I stood up and walked out of the room, beckoning them to follow me.

I brought them to the library, the same place my grandfather had told me the story many years ago. I went to the receptionist, Sharon. "I request the library to myself until further notice." I said to her.

"Yes ma'am." She said, nodding and going to place some locking spells on the door. "Only allow Jackson, Jordan, or my father in here, along with the Cullens." I motioned behind me.

She nodded. "Yes ma'am. Con-Congratulations on getting them protected. And- And I am sorry about your loss." She lowered her eyes in respect and I smiled softly; sadly.

"Thank you Sharon." I told her and turned and headed towards the library.

"Come on." I said. "Lets see what we can find out, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it has been forever since I updated and some of you must think that I have abandoned you or something. I have had some major writers block, but I finally went to see Breaking Dawn Part II and it re-inspired me. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! You must have thought that I was dead or something! No, just lazy, busy, without inspiration and with writers block. I want to dedicate this chapter to ****sunrisedeedee****, and guest reviewers: ****amazon****, ****PrincessAnn****, ****Melissa****, ****Nancy****, and ****Dawn**** for inspiring me to write another chapter, even though it has been FOREVER since I have updated. Thanks to anyone who is still reading!**

BPOV:

"Okay." I murmured as I moved through the rows of books with a practiced ease. I would pull down a random book and hand it to a specific Cullen member before moving on. I finally slowed and reviewed my mental checklist of books. "One more, I believe." I moved to the children section of the library and pulled out a picture book with the story of the Immortal Princess for my own reviewal.

"Come on, let me explain each section of books to you." I led them to a table in the center of the library.

"Jasper, you have the books on our fighting techniques. You are one of the most experienced fighters in the Vampire world. I need you to go through them and see where our biggest weaknesses are so that we can address them and hopefully improve."

"I can do that," Jasper replied slowly, "But can I ask a question first?"

I nodded my assent and waited for him to continue.

"If you and your world's job is to kill Werewolves, Shape-Shifters, and Vampires, why should we be helping you?"

"Jazz!" Alice exclaimed, shocked at his question.

"No, no, Alice. Don't worry. That happens to be a legitimate question." I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "While many young Naturalists grow up with the dream of killing many enemies, we learn that not everyone should be killed. We… well, we kind of act similarly to the Volturi, but our goal is not power. Our goal is to keep humans safe. We kill those who cause problems, such as those who build Vampire armies. We recognize that most don't have any choice in what we are. So we try to only kill those who kill obsessively. Besides that, we have a sweeter smelling blood than regular humans, as I am sure you may have noticed. So, should someone attack us, we defend ourselves."

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean for my question to come off as rude or disrespectful-" I cut him off.

"No, Jasper. It is a reasonable question. And I shouldn't be expecting any of you to just decide to fight for us or to help us. None of you have to, I won't make you. And no harm will come to you should you decide not to. Tell me now, and I can have you safely escorted back to Forks."

Nobody said anything for a moment. Finally, Carlisle said, "Bella, I think I speak for our entire family when I say that we will stand behind you and your people."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, bowing my head in respect. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

I turned back to our piles of books and pulled out a thick one with a familiar face on the front. I handed it to Alice. "I know this can't replace not having your memory, but this is your biography. I was hoping it might help you to read it, maybe it could speed up the process. After that, especially if it works, I was hoping you would go through the strategy books with Jasper."

"Sure!" Alice said, peppy and excited like normal.

Her and Jasper went off and I dug out another pile of books. "Carlisle. These are books on the power of healing. The problem is that healing takes much energy. Can you look and see if there are any battlefield injuries that can be quickly supplemented by normal medical care?"

Carlisle gave me an easy smile. "I'm sure I can do my best."

"Thank you." I picked up a few more books, handing them out between Esme and Edward. "I need you two to go through our building layout and see if there are any weaknesses in the setup or if there are any ways we can improve it."

They nodded but I could see that Edward had a question. I sighed. "Just say whatever it is."

"Some of these things… shouldn't others have reviewed them? People from your world that know more about it? I don't have a problem doing this, I was just wondering why us and not them…"

"As my father said, we have a traitor here. I can't currently trust anybody except for the people that are in this room. For all I know, the last people that went over these were corrupt. Besides, you will have fresh perspectives, perspectives that my brothers and I won't have because we grew up here and have reviewed every job I handed out. Does that answer your question?" I was in my element, facts and trivia and orders, I could do that. Emotions? Not so much.

Edward nodded. "What will you be doing?"

I sighed. "Between Emmett, Rosalie, and myself, we will be reviewing our records of those living."

"What?" Emmett yelped and I shot him a look.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, curiosity on her face.

"We are going to be reading short descriptions of all the Naturalist people that are currently living, and try to narrow down who we believe the traitor may be."

"How many people are there to go through?" Carlisle asked.

"Including children and those stationed in the human world, about 3,000. About 400 are too young to fight and another 200 are too old to be much good. We only have about 1,000, now 800, decent warriors, and about 200 out in the world. They are being called back as we speak. But there are so many more shape-shifters and werewolves then you realize. There were at least 500 out there during the attack, which is a lot.

They all looked kind of shocked and I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm sorry, there isn't any need to worry about our odds right now, that's my job. Just focus on your tasks and see what you can come up with please." I said before turning and sitting down with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked at me worried. He seemed to want to say something, but didn't want everyone to know.

I put up my shield around the three of us. "What Emmett?" I asked.

I knew Emmett had felt the shield go up. "What's been happening? We used to number 6,000 people!"

I gave him a look. "Things have been going downhill. Because more of the women want to be hunters, they aren't having kids." I said quietly.

"Dammit." Emmett sighed. "You know that was the argument against it to begin with?"

"I'm well aware." I snapped angrily. Emmett just raised an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry Uncle Em." I said. "Let's just get through this." I pulled a book towards me and saw Emmett take one. He started showing Rosalie what we were looking for. I forced myself to focus and started taking notes.

I jerked awake at the sound of a crash, jumping up and crouching. I stood up as I gained my bearings and saw Alice clutching her head. I pushed forward to her. "Alice? Just breathe, all you can do is breathe." I put up a shield around her because I wasn't sure what was going to happen when she got had her memory back. After a few minutes her grip on her head loosened and she looked up, slightly disoriented.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hey Alice." I said with a timid smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She said. She straightened, suddenly alert. "I got my memories back!"

"Good." I breathed out. "All of them?"

"Yeah." Alice said, her eyes lighting up. "I mean, I'm not sure how I know, but I just do."

"Good." I said. "Good. Do you think you can keep helping Jasper or do you need some acclimation time?" I didn't want to rush her, but I really needed her expertise.

"I can keep working." She assured me. "I'm fine."

"Okay." I said, and we both stood up and I took down the shield. "I'm okay." Alice assured them as they all started asking her at once. "Don't worry about it. We need to keep working."

Slowly, everyone went back to their respective jobs. I went back to my book and finished the page that I was on before turning it. I stared, unseeing at the pictures, sure that they couldn't be correct. The books only showed people who were alive, or changed. Nobody who was dead could appear in the book. I grabbed the book, shoved the picture book in as a page marker and darted out of the room, nearly knocking over Jordan.

"Bella!" He yelled after me, but I didn't even slow. If I stopped, I would break down, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't afford that right now.

Those pictures had to be a mistake. Those two people couldn't be alive.

Could they?

**AN: Please let me know what you think. Its been a while, so I'm not sure if I wrote Bella too drastically different from the first 7 chapters. If so, let me know so I can work on it. I hope to update again relatively soon, but I make no promises! Thanks :D  
>~TATE<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, but here is another chapter! Special thanks to sunrisedeedee for not letting me forget about this story, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bella and Edward do not have their talk in this chapter, but it is coming, I swear! Enjoy!**

EPOV

We had just started back on our books when Bella shot out of the Library like she couldn't get away fast enough, startling everyone.

I jumped up and ran after her, but Jordan, who was just coming in, grabbed my arm. Even though I knew I could easily break free, I paused.

"I need to go after Bella!" I told him, about to take off again.

"Edward, wait a second. I'm going to go with you. You can't find her yourself, and she wouldn't want you wandering around by yourself. Plus, she probably would prefer a couple minutes to herself before we show up." He started walking in the direction Bella had gone.

"Do you know why she ran out?" Jordan asked me, as we weaved through the hallways.

I shook my head, defeated. "No idea. She was just looking through that book-"

He cut me off. "What book?"

I shrugged. "Her, Emmett, and Rose were going through books of the Naturalists, trying to figure out who the traitor is."

Jordan's eyes widened. "Wait here for one second." He said, before disappearing. Before I could blink, he was back by my side, holding a book.

"That's not the book Bella was looking at." I told him. "She took hers with her."

"I know, this is last year's copy." He was running his finger down the page, but froze. "That's not possible."

"What?" I demanded, tired of being left out of the loop. "What is it?"

He turned the book and pointed to two pictures, side by side.

The names under the pictures read "Amira Swan" and "Lucius Swan"

It took me a second to grasp the significance of those names. "Are they… Amy and Luke?" I asked, hesitantly.

Jordan nodded solemnly.

"But…. how? I mean, I thought they weren't supposed to be alive…"

"As far as we know, they aren't. I don't know how the book got messed up."

I hesitated. "Is it possible that it isn't a mistake?"

Jordan looked at me, confusion written across his face. I knew that this was tearing his world apart, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to Bella.

"We need to get to Bella, talk about this."

"This is going to tear her apart." Jordan whispered.

"We aren't going to let it." I said, determined.

"If they are alive…" Jordan trailed off. "No, the implications would be too great."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be bad. Really bad." was all he would tell me as we continued walking to where he thought Bella would be.

We ended up in a back corner of the castle, in an upper attic room. "This is our hideout." Was Jordan's short explanation, before doing a short little knock that was probably code.

The door swung open to reveal Bella, tears streaming down her face. She stood up when she saw us and ran straight into my arms.

I knew there was nothing I could do to make it any better, so I just held her, letting her cry herself out. Finally, she pulled back. I wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You guys… You guys know?" She stuttered out.

"Yeah, Bella. We know." Jordan said quietly.

"What… How… " She shook her head. "We need to figure this out. If they are alive, and if so, where are they and why didn't we know until now?"

"Well, we can consult The Map." Jordan suggested.

"That will take forever." Bella groaned. "But, you're right. I can't think of any other option."

Once again, I was confused. "What's 'The Map'? I asked.

"It's a huge interactive map. You can switch between different countries, and cities, and states. But you can't just search for a person, so we have to look for them. It will take forever."

"Then we better get started." Jordan said. He grabbed Bella's and my hand and suddenly, we were in a completely white room.

"Okay, so, here's how it works." Bella said. She walked over and tapped one wall. "North America." She commanded, and then on the wall was the entire map of North America. "It works a lot like an iPhone. You can zoom in with your fingers and everything."

"Okay," Bella commanded. "I'll take North America, Edward, can you take Africa, and Jordan, Europe?"

We spent hours searching, breaking the silence for random questions. About thirty minutes in, Jordan left to check on the rest of my family. He came back, reporting that Jackson was keeping an eye on them.

It was near nightfall when Jordan finally breathe out, "I got them."


End file.
